Self Crafted Path
by Kirin.Nocta1227
Summary: They had been called many things. Rebels, mismatches, outcasts, idols, useless, children, scary, enemy, mafia, and more. But for them, first they are family, friends... and group of vigilantes. "You once said that my answer is Vongola's answer. This is my answer."


**Kirin: **Well... finally trying put my story online. Wrote this when the idea won't get out from my head. GEN, as the main focus will be their interaction with others. Still trying to familiarize myself with writing online. English is not my first language, sorry for any mistake in the story. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR series.

* * *

**Prologue : Vow in the Dark**

"Reborn."

It was already late at night when he spoke. They had been there for some time, one sitting on the bed while the other pretending to sleep. A rare night of silence.

Reborn stopped pretending and finally gave full attention to his student, feeling the serious ambiance that surrounded him. He opened his eyes to look at the other from his spot in the room.

Tsuna smiled slightly. Something has changed between them, especially shown after the Arcoballeno Battle few months ago. He was still the student, the object of 'tutor', yet Reborn stopped ignoring him and sometimes even listen to what he had to say. Someone akin to a comrade and an adviser.

Or, even if only in his mind, a friend.

"Reborn, I don't want to become a mafia boss, no matter what."

He grimaced although slightly grinning inside, almost could sense the ire that his mentor felt. It was an age-old argument of theirs after all. However, he was thankful that the hitman didn't stop him immediately, firing that trusty gun of his. He didn't think he could have any courage enough to bring it up again anytime soon if he stop. And it was important.

Contrary to popular belief, he did think about it seriously, not only to avoid the responsibility. He was grateful on what had happen to him, good or bad. Families, friends and acquaintances that he found along the way. But he still denied the title, even when conditions came and tried to make him sworn on it. Especially to himself and those who really know him.

Because, somehow, he knew that once he accepted it, he will be trapping himself and others into a cycle of destructions, fear, and hatred.

"I will never inherit the sin of Vongola."

Both of them knew well about that promise. He rarely spoke about it, but both know every occasion he had said that. One of his most grounding vows, filled with his unbreakable will, each time said to people who has power to destroy him because of it. He never regretted it and would never changed it.

But it was not what he wanted to say that night.

"Ne, Reborn. Do you remember you once told me that my answer is Vongola's answer?"

Tsuna closed his eyes, remembering the event. That was, what you could say, the first time he really realized how far and deep mafia was. First real taste of the world he would be involved in. Anger, sadness, confusion, and fear choked him, especially when his own friends became the target. He was powerless before everything.

It was those words that snapped him out of it. He didn't and couldn't understand mafia or even life completely. He could never know the best choice, the best action. What could help and what could destroy everything. The emotions he felt was still there. But bypassing everything, he realized that the answer was already there, his decision buried deep inside. He held on to it and belief in himself.

It might be childish. People might said that it was too idealist. It might never became true. But, it was his answer. And it became his resolution.

From then on, it was what he had always do.

"Then..."

He had vowed on it in front of his ancestors, literally. He had talked about it to his most trusted friends and Guardians, in which, even with their own ways of answering it, they had agreed upon. He even realized that Reborn actually knew about it. Both of them knew exactly what he was talking about. But it needed to be said out loud with no misunderstanding.

Because, under him, Vongola would never be what it used to. The Vongola under him would be changed, going back to the real essence of its existence. His Vongola would be the one ideal to what he wish to create. He would make it so, even if by destroying it completely.

"This is my answer."


End file.
